


A Simple Goodbye

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow says goodbye to a lover no one knew she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Goodbye

Willow Anne Rosenberg stood by a lonely gravesite, that, by all mortal  
reckoning, should not have existed. The year was 2027, and silent, hot tears ran  
down her face as she bid a final goodbye to her lover and soulmate of twenty  
years.

Words stuck behind the tight ball of emotion lodged in her throat, and  
really, there were no more words to say. They'd all been said during a  
twenty year relationship that had, to the world, their friends, as well as  
their enemies, had not existed at all.

Secrets had been kept, and lives had been hidden, even now, Willow thought,  
staring at the simple wording on the black stone.

"For the rescuer, and the rescued."

No explaination, no other words. A six word phrase that told you nothing,  
and everything.

The once-upon a time redhead swept a lock of pure white hair behind her ear,  
and laid a single white rose on the stone.

"I love you, Spike."

Then she turned and walked away.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
